Harley
by Augusta
Summary: There's just something about a man on a motorcycle. Upped rating to M for sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Harley**

Summary: There's just something about a man on a motorcycle.

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI. Sad, I know.

Wendy Simms walked out of the back door of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department between Archie Kao and David Hodges arguing about, of all things, Abby Sciuto's lab from the television show NCIS.

Archie bound ahead of the other two lab technicians and spun on his heel and began walking backwards, his arms moving animatedly the whole time.

"Oh, come on guys, imagine if we had tech like that."

"Archie, you gotta have money first. That's what's so great about TV, unlimited funds. You know the department's broke. We're lucky they buy us pipettes." Wendy rolled her eyes at Archie's over-enthusiasm about the fictional lab.

"Be honest Simms. We're lucky they pay us, they're so broke." Hodges rebutted, rifling through his pockets.

Archie threw his hands in the air with a groan. "You guys are so cynical…Hey! Where're you going Wendy?"

The brunette had turned left at the end of the sidewalk while the other tow went right, towards the parking lot.

She shrugged on her jacket and made a face. "My car's in the shop…But that's what bus passes are for."

"You want a lift home?"

"Thanks Archie, but don't you live on the other end of town?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

She waved off his offer. "Don't waste your gas on me. And don't worry."

"If you're sure…"

Wendy tapped her watch face. "Didn't you say you had a date in an hour?"

"Shit, yeah! Later Wendy."

She waved at his rapidly receding back and then sighed as she leaned against the clear Plexiglas bus pavilion. She glanced at her watch. If the bus was running on time it should be there in five minutes. Wendy shook her head. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a motorcycle roared up to the curb. The rider held out a spare helmet and nodded his head as to say, "Hop on."

Wendy raised a brow at the forwardness of the biker as she eyeballed his ride. He sat astride a cobalt blue Harley Davidson Sportster with chrome trim that shined in the early morning light. He flipped his visor up with a gloved hand and she saw his eyes were the same startling blue as the bike.

"So, you getting on or not, Simms? That is, if you're done checking me out." Hodges muffled voice came from inside the helmet.

She hesitated for no more than a second before taking the proffered helmet, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Once she was seated behind him and her helmet in place, he gunned the engine and took off. She watched as Vegas sped by in a blur of neon and the cool morning air nipped at her ankles.

"Geeky David Hodges with a Harley. Who'd a thought?" Wendy mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, kinda surprised me too." Hodges voice said in her ear.

She started at the sound and let go of his jacket. In one smooth move he let go of the throttle, reached behind to wrap her arms snugly around his chest, reached back forward for the clutch, shifted gears and they shot through traffic.

"Better hold on tight, I don't think you wanna be eating asphalt." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"There's a two-way headset in the helmet." Wendy deadpanned.

"Handy, isn't it? Hooks up to my iPod, too."

"You coulda warned me before I stuck my foot in my mouth."

"Where's the fun in that? So, you gonna give me an address?"

"Oh, 354 North Lotus."

"Little outta the way, don't you think? I mean, that's almost the edge of town."

He felt her shrug behind him, her chest rising and falling against his back. "It was affordable."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You're actually not that far from my apartment."

Wendy almost commented that she already knew where he lived, but thought better of it. She'd known where his new apartment was the week after he got it. Not that she was stalking him or anything, but she'd gone of a run one morning and just happened to see him at his mailbox. She then ducked behind a nearby truck so he wouldn't see her. A second later she banged her head on the door panel for acting like the creepy stalker she wasn't, thereby setting off said truck's car alarm. She took off like a shot, pray to whoever was up there that Hodges didn't see her acting like an idiot. Not that she cared what he thought about her…

She shook her head, derailing that particular train of thought. "Um, when'd you get the bike?"

"About a month ago."

"So, does this mean you've got a little bad boy in you?"

He shrugged. "Either that or I'm going through a mid-life crisis. Haven't decided which yet."

She couldn't help when a giggle bubbled up and he laughed along with her, enjoying the easy repartee. Hodges could've gotten her home quicker by going through town, even with the morning rush hour but he was lax to have the ride end so soon.

"You in a hurry to get home Simms?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I feel like taking the scenic route."

Wendy didn't say no. So, at the next light Hodges turned and headed for the outskirts of town. They enjoyed riding the backroads, the desert opening before them, beckoning them to just keep going and leave Vegas behind.

After about an hour Wendy tapped his thigh. "We should probably head back."

With the headset it seemed as if she were whispering intimately in Hodges' ear. He swallowed hard and let out an unsteady breath.

"Um, yeah. I guess I should be getting you home. Someone waiting for you?"

She shook her head. "No, just Maggie."

"Maggie your roommate?"

"You could say that."

"She cute?"

"Depends. You like platinum blondes?"

"I plead the fifth."

She giggled and they rode the rest of the way to her apartment in a comfortable silence. He parked outside the old brick building and she hopped off. She took off the borrowed helmet and shook out her hair.

"Breakfast?"

The question took Hodges by surprise.

"I mean, it's the least I can do since you brought me home."

He flipped off the ignition and pulled his helmet off. "You're going to make me breakfast? Should I be worried Simms?"

"Well, I need someone to test my cooking, make sure I don't put too much arsenic in." She threw back over her shoulder as she sauntered up the walk.

He propped the bike on its kickstand and followed her up, immensely enjoying the view. Standing behind her while she unlocked the door, Hodges didn't know what to do or say, not exactly being the social type. So, he stood with his hands in his pockets and checked out her apartment while she moved around the kitchen.

It was a small apartment, but with a warm homey feel. The kitchen and living room were actually one room divided by a breakfast nook and a floor-to-ceiling bookcase filled with novels of every genre. An overstuffed armchair sat in a nearby corner, half a dozen books piled on the floor next to it. A long, cream colored couch spanned one wall, covered with colorful throws and pillows and a flat screen TV hung on the opposite wall between two closed doors he assumed were a bedroom and bath. A fluffy white cat rubbed his ankles and reached down to scratch between its ears. After a few seconds it nipped at his finger and stalked away with swish of its tail.

"Ow! Your cat just bit me."

"I see you met Margaret."

"Ah, the platinum blonde Maggie. You know, it's funny, I have a cat named Hawkeye…"

"Before you ask, yes, I named Maggie after Major Margaret Houlihan. It's one of my all-time favorite TV shows."

"Well, I own all eleven seasons, Director's Cut, of MASH." Hodges began to brag.

"And I have the Special Edition first season with the ultra secret missing bloopers." Wendy topped his brag.

He considered her for a moment. "You're AstroGirl? I've been trying to get that off eBay for the last four weeks and then you just show up and outbid me."

Wendy put two plates on the breakfast nook and gave him an exasperated look. "Oh, stop whining and eat your eggs."

He eyed the plate heaped with fluffy eggs, bacon, and toast. "You're sure it's safe to eat?"

Her response was to flick a bit of egg at him with her fork. He picked up his own utensil and shook it warningly at her before sitting down and digging into his own food.

"Be careful Simms. Turnabout's fair play."

She grinned mischievously at him and took another bite.

They sat and conversed over breakfast, mostly shop talk, for well over and hour but they eventually came back to the bid war.

"Spanky42; where do you come up with a name like that?" Wendy twirled a piece of bacon absently.

"Spanky was an unfortunate childhood nickname that stuck."

"And the 42?"

"The answer to life, the universe, and everything."

She gave him a bemused look.

"Douglas Adams…Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

"And yet again you've proven your ultimate geekiness to me Hodges.'

He shrugged and glanced at the clock. "I gotta get home. Hawkeye's gonna be cranky if I don't feed him soon."

Wendy dumped the dishes in the sink and followed him to the door. "Thanks again for the lift home."

"No problem. Thanks for breakfast…it was edible."

She smacked his shoulder playfully. He fiddled with his helmet for a minute and looked nervous.

"I was wondering, next week, a few friends of mine are having a get-together and maybe you'd like to, you know, come with."

"What, you're in a biker gang too?" She toyed with the lapels of his leather jacket, a coy grin on her face. "Hodges you are a bad boy."

He blushed. "I wouldn't really call it a biker gang…"

She patted his chest reassuringly. "Sounds like fun. When and where?"

"Next Friday, about five, we're going to head up to the lake."

"Pick me up at four and we'll grab an early dinner."

"Sounds good."

Wendy leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Then it's a date."

Hodges bent down and kissed her lips lightly. "Definitely a date."

A.N: Keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

_Staring down the barrel of a gun wasn't how David expected to wake up that morning. His eyes travelled up the barrel of the semi-automatic, up her bare arm, across her bandaged shoulder, up her neck to look into the eyes of the brunette seductress brandishing the weapon._

_"Who are you and where are my clothes?"_

_He put his hands up to show her he wasn't a threat. "Names David, you colapsed outside my cabin last night. Probably something to do with the fact it was twenty below out in that blizzard…and the bullet wound on your shoulder."_

_She glanced at the bloodstained bandage. "Adrianne Cox, FBI. I'm following the trail of a suspected killer."_

_"And you think that's me?"_

_She studied him; the gun still aimed at his head. "I'm not sure yet…"_

The distinctive rumble of a Harley Davidson motor pulled her away from her newest trashy romance novel, '_Armed and Seductive_.' She looked at the clock, five to four on the dot. Wendy hurried to the window to see him pull off his helmet and run his fingers through his hair, trying to fix the muss from his helmet. She grinned when Hodges looked at his watch, debating if he was too early or not. He fidgeted with his helmet, his globes, his coat before she finally took pity on him and opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Hey! You comin' up or not?"

His face colored with embarrassment and he hollered back. "Hold your horses! I'm comin', I'm comin'!"

"You aren't even breathing hard."

He turned beet red and his jaw his the sidewalk. "Simms!" He squeaked.

She grinned back at him. "Geez, Hodges. I didn't know you were such a prude. Come on up. I'm almost ready to go."

He gave her a dirty look before dismounting the motorcycle. She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Don't stick that thing out unless you intend to use it, Simms."

Her jaw dropped this time and he smiled what the other lab technicians appropriately dubbed the 'Smug-Bastard-Smirk-1' (An aggravatingly conceited version of the 'Cat-Ate-The-Canary' look. Not, of course, to be confused with the 'Smug-Bastard-Smirk-2, 3, and 4' – the asshole variations of 'I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know', 'I'm-So-Much-Smarter-Than-You', and 'I'm-Invincible'…Sorry 'bout that – rambling on. Now back to your regularly scheduled program.)

When she heard him knock half a moment later she ran for the door, threw it open, grabbed the lapels of his leather coat and laid a hot, wet kiss on his astonished lips. She drew back after a bit and considered him before pecking his still mouth lightly.

"You should know better than to dare me, Hodges." She said, smoothing his rumpled collar.

"David." He mumbled, grabbing her wrists, stopping her as she went to pull away.

"What?"

"If you're going to keep insisting on kissing me like that, we should probably be on a first name basis…Wendy."

She smiled coyly at him. "And what if I do insist on kissing you like that again? What're you going to do about it…David?"

He brought her left hand up and nuzzled it, placing a kiss on her palm while his thumb drew maddeningly gentle circles on the inside of her wrist.

"Remember what I said? Turn-about's fair play."

Wendy's heart skipped a beat. This little game of theirs had gone from teasing and flirting to full on blatant seduction and torment. And Wendy didn't know if she was ready for that yet. But she knew she wanted it, badly.

"I…um…I'll go get my bag."

"Yeah." He sighed.

They stood in an awkward silence until she raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in his face. "Earth to Hodges. You wanna…you know, let go?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not 'til you ask right."

"Please let go…David."

He kissed the back of each hand and slowly let go. She backed away nervously, nearly tripping over the corner of the coffee table. Together they laughed at her clumsiness, but it didn't break the tension that crackled between them.

"I'll just go get my bag…" She made a face. "I already said that."

"Yeah. Grab your swimsuit too."

Wendy hurried to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned heavily against it and looked down at her hands. 'What in the world just happened?'

Out in the living room Hodges stumbled to the couch and dropped onto the nearest cushion. He shifted uncomfortably and stared at the ceiling. 'What in the world just happened?'

The line they'd carefully drawn in the sand had been stepped over and another was drawn five miles away. What had started as simply a professional relationship – two coworkers, nothing more – had slowly matured into something else. Both had strong competitive natures that quickly lead them to a fierce rivalry to be the best tech there was. As with any working relationship – especially one built on so much contention and conflict – chemistry developed.

With a few ill-placed Freudian slips Hodges had quickly let Wendy (and everyone else in the building) know he found her attractive. Wendy hadn't made it a secret that she liked him as more than a colleague but Hodges was just a bit too dense to pick up on it…or so everyone thought.

Hodges knew Wendy had a thing for him. It wasn't every day that a healthy, attractive, intelligent woman made a pass at him. Actually, it never happened. But, back to the point at hand, it wasn't that Hodges was to thick-headed to understand the signals Wendy threw at him, it was that he thought he didn't have snowball's chance in Hell.

Back in the bedroom Wendy took a few deep, cleansing gulps of air before grabbing the knapsack and leather jacket off the bed. Hodges stood by the door fiddling with his keys as he mentally dowsed his libido in frigid water hoping she didn't notice what their little interlude had brought up.

"Ready?"

"Yep. So, what's for dinner Tall, Dark, and Dorky?"

Hodges smiled. This glib and goofy Wendy he could handle. The other…he mentally smacked himself. 'Don't…just don't go there David, or we'll never make it out of her apartment.'

He adopted a cheesy French accent. "Why, no'zing but ze finest cuisine offered at ze Po'Boys on Flamingo."

She giggled, finally breaking the tension that permeated the room. This fun and flippant Hodges she could handle. The other…her breath caught for a second. 'The way he looked at me…No! Keep this up and we won't get out of here.'

She locked up while he jogged ahead to start the bike, hopefully putting enough space between them for their still-smoldering ardors to dwindle. When she climbed on the back of his Sportster they found they were woefully wrong.

Dinner at Po'Boys was awkward and quiet – both afraid to broach the subject of 'them' and worried that any witty banter would quickly evolve into more unresolved sexual tension and they already were almost vibrating from the scene back at her apartment. When the check came they both reached for it but Hodges was faster. He quickly stuffed it in the breast pocket of his button-down shirt, put a hand to his temple and gave her a wide-eyed stare.

"This isn't the bill you're looking for, move along." He did his best Obi Wan Kenobi impression.

She burst out laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. "That only works on the weak-minded, David."

"Darn…Well, then…check out this Jedi Mind Trick." He took off for the register, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. She ran after him, giggling like a five-year-old with a sugar high. She caught him just as he handed the bill to the girl behind the counter.

"No! Wait, I'll pay the bill…" She dug in her purse for money but he wrapped her in a one-armed hug, effectively pinning her arms and purse between them.

Hodges held out a twenty to the bemused teen. "Just shut up and let me pay, Wendy. Chivalry isn't dead."

"But…" She protested.

"I said hush." He leaned down and kissed her. It was short and chaste, with the simple purpose of quieting her. He pulled away quickly and a second leater she stood on tiptoe and kissed him back. The pulled apart when the little girl behind the counter dropped Hodges change in his outstretched hand and beamed at them.

"You two are so cute."

They both blushed and went to collect their jackets and headed back out to the bike. Wendy wouldn't admit it but it had been a while for her and even longer for Hodges. And with the way things were progressing it was going to be a long and tortuous night for the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Coyote Station has started out as a Vegas rip off of '_Coyote Ugly_' complete with a blaring juke box and scantily dressed women dancing on the bar. Now, years later, it was a quiet bar – probably the only one on a Friday at happy hour – off the beaten path that the locals guarded religiously.

Wendy stared the place in amazement. There were no tourists here. A handful of old fogeys sat out front on scarred patio furniture with glasses of Jack and Coke or Irish coffee, heavy on the Irish. The small parking lot was full with only four motorcycles – five counting Hodges' – a scooter and three cars. The whole place seemed even more insignificant with a huge black Chevy truck parked on the curb hitched to a forty foot toy hauler.

The old men seemed to her like watch dogs ready to growl at anyone who got too close and snap at a person who dared pass them. But, they merely nodded to Hodges who returned the greeting in kind.

Inside was smaller still. Most of the space was dominated by two pool tables, leaving a majority of the stools to be crowded around a bar that had seen better day. The closer of the two pool tables was surrounded four men of various ages arguing about something that sounded vaguely car related to Wendy. A middle-aged couple quietly played at the other. A girl with mouse brown hair perched on a stool amidst the two and alternated between commenting on the gear head's conversation and talking with the matronly woman at the back table. Two girls sat at the faded counter steadily working their way through half pound hamburgers with the works while they watched '_Keeping Up With the Kardashians_' on the flat screen behind the bar. The other end of the bar was taken up by a young couple – the girl wore what looked like a panda hat on her head and giggled every time the boy drew something on a napkin – and two businessmen well into their happy hours.

One man with a Grizzly Adams beard and a camouflage hat noticed Hodges and waved them over.

"David, get over here and listen to this. Dex made a lift kit for his Tracker with 2x4's."

Hodges gave him a blank look. "Mark, I'm a lab geek not a gear head. Pretend I have no idea what you're talking about."

The afore mentioned Dex leaned over the table to take his shot as he explained. "I used 2x4's to temporarily raise my Tracker frame."

"Why?"

"So I can put bigger tires on."

"Why?"

"So I can roll over big shit when I go muddin'." He looked at Hodges as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Oh."

The girl on the stool slid off carefully with apparent consideration for her pregnant belly and then rose on tip toe to kiss the tall-drink-of-water conversing with David.

"Jay, hon, you said that was 'temporary' six months ago."

"It ain't broke yet, so why fix it."

She rolled her eyes and sighed before turning and offering her hand to Wendy. "Hi. Names Sami, since Spanky over there didn't think to make a proper introduction."

"I was getting to it." Hodges grated.

Wendy stepped in front of Hodges and took the proffered hand before Hodges really started to whine. "Wendy Simms."

"Ah. The fabled Simms that David always goes on about." Wendy slid him a sideways glance as she listened to Sami. "We were starting to think you weren't real. Just a figment of David's imagination so he wouldn't seem so desperate. I'll tell you that boy has a major hard-"

A hand suddenly closed over her mouth and Dex inclined his cowboy hat at Wendy. "Sorry 'bout that. My wife doesn't have a shut-up filter. I'm Jay Dexter by the way, just call me Dex. The Santa Clause look-a-like over there is my dad-"

"Pops will do just fine." The older man tipped her a salute with his pool cue.

"And I'm Mark." The man with the Grizzly Adams beard shook her hand.

Sami managed to pry her husband's hand off and took over introductions.

"My parents," she motioned to the couple at the far table. "Mickey and Minnie."

Wendy tried to cover her startled laughter with a cough. "Seriously?"

"Michael and Minerva Whitten. No joke." The middle-aged woman said and Wendy saw the definite family resemblance between her and Sami.

"The cartoon character over there is Genevieve." The girls with the Panda hat stood and bowed low in a formal Japanese greeting.

"Konichiwa Sempai. Gen suits me quite well and this is my beau, Matt." The young man gave a shy hello.

"The twigs over there are Shannon and Vena." The two girls at the bar stopped eating long enough to turn and wave. Shannon was pale with curly auburn locks and Vena was the color of milk chocolate with short straight black hair. Both wore as little clothing as possible.

"Showgirls?"

"Yup. And last but not least we have out token prettyboy, Scotty."

Scotty was definitely pretty with blond hair that just brushed his collar, deep blue eyes and pearly white teeth that Wendy swore actually sparkled when he smiled.

"You look familiar." Wendy said by way of greeting.

"Yeah, I've just got one of those faces."

"And a twenty foot billboard in front of the MGM." Sami added.

"You're that Calvin Klein model. Do your abs really look like that or is it airbrush?"

Scotty unabashedly lifted his shirt to show off his rock-hard abs. All the women ogled him for few seconds before Minnie reached over and pulled his shirt down. "Enough of the peep show, you perverts."

Scotty grinned and slid a glance to Dex. "So, Brain, what're we doing tonight?"

With a demented grin Dex rubbed his hands together. "The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the bar."

"Been there, done that." Pops said.

"Didn't we get t-shirts?"

Everyone turned to look at Mickey, who hadn't said a word up until now.

"It speaks!" His wife exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and sunk the eight ball.

Mark took a pull of his beer. "I thought we were goin' four-wheelin' up at the lake."

Half the group looked excited, the other half looked like they had indigestion.

"While we sane people," Sami chimed in, "will be swimming."

Everyone whole-heartedly agreed and paid their tabs as they headed out, dispersing to their appropriate vehicles. Mickey and Minnie climbed onto a sleek red Harley and grabbed helmets with pictures of their namesakes. Pops slid onto a hulking black one while Dex and Sami took the silver Sporty. Scotty sat on a shiny new black Sporty and held his helmet out to the two showgirls. "Any takers?"

Vena didn't even stop walking. "You crazy boy? You know those bikes are dangerous. I'll ride with the dogs."

"Dogs?" Wendy asked as Shannon climbed on with Scotty.

Hodges wordlessly hooked a thumb at the truck as he got on his bike. She looked over to see Mark and Vena climbing into the big Chevy and four fuzzy faces with lolling tongues and goofy grins looked over the side of the bed.

Gen pulled up on the sole scooter in the parking lot, Matt clinging grimly to her waist.

"David-kun, you are always so slow. Grab your girlfriend and let's go."

She pulled away, her scooter engine whirring madly as she gunned it, leaving Hodges stumbling over his tongue.

"But…she's not…but…Wendy?"

She swung her leg over the Sportster and kissed the back of his neck, effectively silencing him. "Don't argue with the girl David. She's right."

"Which part?"

"Both. You are slow and I think two dates officially makes us boyfriend and girlfriend."

He didn't respond but the corners of his mouth pulled up in a grin as he pulled his helmet on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

"Boxers or briefs?"

Everyone turned to look at Sami as she sipped her soda.

"Excuse me?" Wendy asked incredulously.

"It was a simple question. Does David wear boxers or briefs?"

The men blinked at Sami, not sure what was a safe answer and the women grinned and eagerly looked to Wendy to find the answer.

"And on that note gentlemen," Scotty's voice floated from over from the back of the toy hauler. "I think it's time to leave and go mudding!"

Then men followed, eager to leave the women to gossip about them.

"Chickens." Vena said to their retreating backs.

"So?" Sami asked again.

"Sami!"

"Oh, come on! Like you weren't wondering? I'm just the only one brave enough to ask." Sami argued.

Minnie wrapped an arm around her daughter. "No dear. You're just the only one with no tact or shut-up filter. You speak before you think."

She gave her mother a bland look. "And that's a bad thing?"

Shannon flicked a pebble at her head. "O M E! You are the _most_ annoying person on the face of the planet."

"O M E?"

Shannon giggled. "It means, 'Oh My Edward!'"

Now Wendy was really confused.

"Edward Cullen? Twilight?"

"Shannon's obsessed with fictitious men who drink blood and wear more glitter than heterosexually possible."

"Edward's not gay! And he doesn't wear glitter. His skin is like diamonds and sparkles in the sunlight."

Sami rolled her eyes. "And yet you seemed to have skipped over the fact that he's not even a real person."

While Sami and Shannon argued the finer points of reality versus fantasy, Wendy followed Minnie to see the dogs. A black lab lolled his head over the side of the pickup bed and Wendy obliged to scratch between his floppy ears while Minnie dropped the tailgate.

"Are they usually that weird?" Wendy asked.

"Unfortunately so." Minnie said, scratching the chest of a large Siberian Husky, his crystal blue eyes closed in bliss.

"Hodges definitely has some strange friends."

"I've been meaning to ask…Why do you and David call each other by your last names?"

She considered the goofy Labrador. "I suppose because that's what we've called each other at work for so long."

"But, you're not at work now."

"I guess I should start calling him David since this is our second date."

"Took him long enough. That boy hasn't shut up about you since the first time we got him plastered. It was 'Simms' this and 'Simms' that. We thought he was gay 'til he pulled out a picture of you."

Wendy giggled and watched as the dogs tumbled off the tailgate and snuffled about. Minnie closed the back of the truck with a thud that knocked Wendy out of her reverie.

"So, how are things going so far?"

"Good…they're good…" her voice trailed off.

"But?"

"How do you know there's a 'but?'"

"Because there's always a 'but' when it comes to relationships."

"…I got a job offer the other day."

"Ah. And?"

"It's to be a field tech…in New Orleans."

"Oh. That does put you in a bit of pickle. You've been waiting on David to show some sign of interest and life's gotten ahead of you."

"Yeah. What do I do?"

"I can't answer that for you. I'm not a Life Coach…Sami is, though."

"So now you're saying I need professional help?"

Minnie opened her mouth to rebut the comment but then shook her head and walked away leaving Wendy to her own thoughts.

She found Gen and her boyfriend snuggled at the water's edge. "Where'd everyone go?"

The couple pointed wordlessly at the lake. So, Wendy stripped down to her swimsuit and joined them in the cool water. She floated quietly away from the main group for a while until the pregnant woman finally paddled over and bobbed next to her.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong."

"Your mom said I should talk to you."

"I'm a Life Coach. What's wrong with your life…other than dating David, that is?"

"I got a job offer in New Orleans about a week ago."

"David said he asked you out around then."

"Mm-hm. So, what am I gonna do about it. Do I stay in Vegas with David or take the job in Louisiana?"

"And leave the possibility of a relationship with David." Sami added.

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't have to…pretty obvious. Did you talk to him about it?"

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"He'll just tell me to take the job. It's a step up for me and all I've been talking about lately is working in the field."

"You sound pretty sure."

Wendy dropped from her prone position and tread water. "It's Hodges. What do you think?"

"He might ask you to stay, you know."

"Doubtful."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If there's one thing David Hodges is not, it's selfish. He might be thoughtless and conceited, but not selfish. He won't ask me to stay just because he wants me to, he'd need some logical reason outside of his own wants and needs."

"Why don't you just ask him and find out?"

"Honestly? Because I don't think I wanna know his answer."

"Chicken." Sami poked at her.

Wendy brushed the offending finger away. "The way I look at it, I can either stay and see if this 'thing' with Hodges works out and hope a field position opens up before I hit retirement or I can leave everything I know and take the field position in New Orleans."

"So, what're you going to do?"

"I don't know!" She whined dramatically. "That's why I came to you."

"You know-" Sami started but Wendy cut her off at the pass.

"I'm not asking Hodges."

They floated in the cool water for a while, lost in their own thoughts, until the men came back from playing in the mud and waved them back into shore. The little fire was coaxed into a raging inferno and drinks were passed around.

Sami sipped her ginger ale as she discussed her earlier conversation quietly with her mother.

Dex, Pops, Mark, Scotty, and Mickey stood around the fire, stoking it to epic proportions. Shannon, Vena, and Gen sat in a tight little group giggling drunkenly. Hodges leaned back against a rock with Wendy's back at his chest. He shifted uncomfortably and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"You okay?"

"Nature calls."

He grabbed her by her belt loops and maneuvered her so he could stand and headed for the nearest tree with a minor bit of wobbling and weaving.

"I think he's well on his way to being drunk." Sami observed as she levered herself to the ground and rubbed her round belly.

"I think he's past that point already." Wendy giggled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"God! Not this again."

"No! No. It's just…something you said earlier, it got me thinking."

"What?"

"Why does David call you Simms and you call him Hodges?"

"Because those are our names."

"Your last names. Kinda seems impersonal for two people who've been dancing around each other for as long as you have. Shouldn't you be calling each other David and Wendy or pet names even?"

Wendy stared at her cup with a confused air. "You know, your mom asked me the same question."

"And?" Sami prodded.

"What?"

"I think you've had enough." Sami tossed Wendy's cup in the fire. "What was your answer when Mom asked you?"

Wendy let out a sigh. "I don't know. Work?"

"I doubt that's the reason. Listen, you figure out the real answer and then come talk to me about New Orleans." She patted Wendy's knee. "But for now you can just help me get my fat ass off the ground."

Wendy hefted her up and rolled her eyes. "You're not fat, you're pregnant."

Sami grinned ruefully and rubbed her stomach. "Don't feel much different."

"I've been meaning to ask, how far along are you?"

"Five months."

"Good grief. You look further along than that."

"Twins will do that."

With that Sami toddled off to find her husband and left Wendy staring into the fire trying to comprehend what she meant.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The bonfire finally died out about three in the morning. The drunks were then loaded into the truck and their bikes into the trailer with the off road toys.

Dex climbed behind the wheel and did a quick check to make sure everyone was accounted for Sami was squished between him and Gen, who'd fallen asleep against the passenger door. Matt sat behind him, snoring. Scotty, next to Matt, was the same. Hodges had just clambered in next to them while Wendy stood at the open door, confused on where she was supposed to sit. Hodges made the decision for her by grabbing her hands and pulling her into his lap.

Mickey and Minnie headed home on their own bike with Pops right behind them, all still sober.

"Hey, where's Mark?" Sami asked, befuddled.

"He fell asleep in the bed a couple of hours ago," Dex said as he fired up the truck. "With Vena, Shannon and the dogs."

The ride back was uneventful. Being in Las Vegas nobody – not even the police – blinked twice at a truck rolling around town, dropping off drunks at three-thirty in the morning.

The truck pulled up in front of Hodges' apartment and Sami scrambled out to help unload Wendy and handed her over to Dex who slung her arm over his shoulder. She began to shake Hodges awake and Wendy giggled as his eyes crossed trying to focus on the pregnant brunette's face.

"I think you had enough to drink tonight, David." Sami said by way of a greeting.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "I think I'm drunk."

"Nah. You're still coherent and can hold a semi-intelligent conversation." She tugged him out of the truck cab and mimicked Dex with Wendy.

"Ugh. Too many big words."

Wendy giggled again.

"Come on, you two, time for bed." Dex commanded as he steered Wendy to Hodges' door.

Sami reached into Hodges' front pocket, looking for his keys and he jumped about a mile. "Hey!"

"Oh, shut up," she admonished. "You're not even my type. Just give me your keys."

He fumbled for a moment, and then Sami let out a frustrated sigh and took them from him, deftly unlocking the door. They stumbled and wove down the hall but made it to his bedroom in one piece.

Dex grabbed the sweatpants lying on the bed and thrust them at Hodges. Shoving the half-drunk man into the bathroom, he promptly told him to hit the john and change before he went to bed.

"Where're you going?" Asked Sami as he headed for the door.

"I took care of David, you've got Wendy. 'Sides, someone's gotta unload his bike."

"Gee, I love you too, hon." She stuck he tongue out and crossed her eyes at his receding back.

Wendy had already passed out, so Sami merely pulled her shoes and leggings off and pulled the blanket up over her. The bathroom door slowly swung open and Hodges stumbled out. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose.

"I need a shower."

"No. you need to go to bed. You can shower tomorrow when you're sober and I don't have to help your wobbly ass."

He considered her for half a second, the acquiesced. "Okay."

They sat on the far side of the bed as Hodges slowly reclaimed the bearings he'd lost crossing the floor.

"You know, David, I'm glad you brought Wendy tonight. Now I understand why you like her so much. Just don't screw this up. I think she might actually like you."

He made a face at her and lay down. "You're like the big sister I never wanted."

She pulled the blanket up and replied softly. "I'm younger than you, stupid."

The door closed quietly behind her. While normally, Hodges would've rolled to his back and slept spread-eagle, instead he spooned against Wendy, draping an arm across her waist and a leg over hers. He let out a sigh of contentment, too inebriated to care about anything else but the fact that Wendy was curled up in his embrace sleepily twining her fingers with his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

The odd sensation of scratchy beard scruff and soft lips on the back of her neck brought Wendy out of her alcohol induced sleep. It took her a moment to take in her surroundings, but when she realized where she was she smiled. She was in a strange bed, in a strange apartment with _**THE**_ strangest of men…but it felt good.

The large warm hand splayed on her stomach and the very aroused male body pressed against her back also felt good. Really good.

He gently bit where her neck met her shoulder and she shivered. "Mm?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" A sexy voice breathed a whisper across her ear.

"I think I'm still dreaming."

"Oh?" He nibbled the sensitive spot behind her ear and kissed his way down her neck while his hand lay warm on her stomach, as he were afraid she might leave. "You dream about me?"

"You're Mark Wahlberg, right?"

He pulled her shirt aside with his teeth and kissed her bare shoulder. "No."

"Paul Walker?"

The hand that had been on her stomach holding her tight to him slipped under the hem of her shirt and began to draw delicate patterns on her abdomen. "Nope."

"Chris Pine?"

His other hand wedged between them, swiftly traveled up her back and undid her bra. "Uh-uh."

"Then that just leaves…Johnny Depp."

He laughed into the back of her neck as his hand burned a trail up her body to slide under her bra and mould to her breast. "Not even close."

"Mm." She hummed happily and wiggled her butt back 'til it was firmly pressed against his groin. "Whoever you are, don't stop."

She suddenly found herself flipped on her back and he hovered over her, braced on his elbows.

She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's just you."

Hodges leered at her. "You're wearing too much." And in one swift movement, divested Wendy of her shirt and bra.

She grinned back at him and pulled his shirt off too. But just as he was about to pull his arms out she twisted the cloth around his wrists and rolled so she was on top with his arms pinned above his head.

"Now, what should I do with you?" And rolled her hips against his.

His reply was to bring his head up and capture her nipple in his mouth. She let out a little moan and he smiled into her breast, rocking his pelvis up to rub at her center. She sighed at the sensation and he felt her hands grip the shirt still wrapped around his hands. He slowly kissed his way from one puckered nipple to the other, talking between each press of lips to her skin.

"What do you want to do to me?"

His lips closed over her other breast and suckled deeply as she tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Mm. You…you know, you make it really…oh…really hard for me to think."

His tongue laved her neck. "Good."

He rolled them so he was back on top, her legs wrapped around his hips, his arms bracketing either side of her face.

"No more foreplay."

"Huh?"

"We've playing games with each other for too many years, Wendy. I can't take much more foreplay."

She gazed at him with a dazed expression and saw the smoldering look in his eyes. "Yes."

With her simple answer he threw his shirt off his wrists to the floor and reached to his bedside table and rifled in the drawer. She wiggled out of her underwear and hooked her thumbs in his pajama pants as he pulled out a condom. Ripping it open with his teeth while she pulled his pants off, he grinned looking at her hair fanning across his legs.

Later, he mentally told himself and rolled the condom on and pulled her up to lie on his chest.

"You sure?"

Her answer was simple. She lifted her hips and slid down him 'til he was buried to the hilt. "Very."

"Good." His fingers wrapped around her hips and his rocked himself against her. She braced her hands on his chest and rode him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He watched her body as it bounced in rhythm and she flexed her fingers against his chest, marveling at the firmness.

His thumbs dug into her hip bone as her breath began to quicken.

"Say my name."

"Hmm?"

"Say my name, Wendy."

He slowed to an excruciatingly slow one and she moaned in frustration. "Damnit, Hodges. Stop teasing me."

"Say my name, Wendy. Please." He stopped completely, his body tense.

She pushed her hair out of her face and studied his serious expression. "David."

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss as he began his slow thrusting again.

"Again, Wendy." He whispered against her lips.

"David."

He quickened the pace and they both began to pant from the exertion and excitement. She moaned his name again and it was his undoing. He thrust into her one last time and felt her inner walls flex against him as she reached her own climax.

She draped across him, her long brown hair sticking to their sweaty bodies.

"So, it's true them."

"What?"

"All nerds think about is sex."

He laughed and rubbed his face. "Oh, my God. You did not just quote _**Revenge of the Nerds**_."

She giggled as he sat and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, burying his face in her hair. "And you say I'm a geek."

She squeaked in surprise when he firmly groped her ass and stood still buried inside her. She quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him and gave David a quizzical look.

"Shower. I'm all sweaty." He sniffed her shoulder. "You stink. And I don't wanna have to clean up a wet spot from my sheets."

She smacked his chest and giggled all the way to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

A playful and steamy shower later Wendy was digging through David's closet looking for something to wear while he laundered her clothes from the night before. She pulled out a blue button-down and slid it on. As she worked the buttons, she found herself smelling the collar. Fresh air, polished chrome, and the distinctive aroma that was all David. It reminded her of riding the Harley for the first time. And the bright blue was the same shade as his eyes that morning when her rolled her over and looked at her with such lust and wanting. There was something else too, but it was something she wasn't even ready to consider just yet.

She stopped halfway through the buttons, wondering at her current train of thought. She was getting so sentimental, and over a simple shirt. That was…weird.

"You look good in that."

She spun, holding the shirt closed and saw David standing in the doorway holding her bag. "But then you look gorgeous in a shapeless, unflattering lab coat."

Wendy smiled as she fastened the last few buttons. "You're biased."

"Maybe. Just a little. I, uh…thought you might need this."

She took the proffered knapsack and grabbed his shirtfront, pulling him in for a kiss.

"That was awfully sweet." She murmured when they pulled apart.

"Doesn't happen very often." David said as he wound his arms around her. "You should enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh, I intend to."

Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, the doorbell rang.

He groaned. "Hold that thought."

As soon as he left the room she dug deep in her bag for the extra pair of underwear she'd packed, just in case. She quickly slipped out of the shirt and into the lace thong and barely-there bra. Not exactly what she'd consider functional wear but, damn, if she wasn't going to get some use out of these today. She hurriedly out his shirt back on and fluffed her hair in the mirror, making sure to leave the top few buttons undone – just enough for a tantalizing peek at what lay underneath.

"Da-vid." She sing-songed as she sauntered down the hall only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Nick Stokes at the door. She quickly gathered her shirt closed as a smarmy grin stretched across the CSI's face. "Oh, so that's who you were busy doing."

David spun around to find a scantily clad Wendy and face-palmed, his countenance an unflattering shade of fuchsia.

Nick clapped him on the shoulder. "You know what, rain-check on the ball game. You two seem pretty occupied and I don't feel like interrupting. Wendy, see you at work tomorrow. Hodges, you're one lucky S O B."

He closed the door behind him and Wendy hurried across the room and tried to lift David's flushed face from his hands. "David?"

"We're dead…"

"David."

"We're dead…we're dead…"

"David! Look at me."

"We're dead…we're dead…we are so dead."

"No. We're not."

"You're right. We're fired."

"David!" She admonished, yanking on his ears, forcefully bringing his head up so she could look him in the eye.

"Ow!"

"You big baby. It'll be okay."

He pushed her hands away, not understanding how she could be so calm after what happened. "There are rules about fraternizing. Ecklie will have our jobs for this."

"Not if he doesn't find out. Besides, it's not like it's any of his business."

"But Nick…"

"Stop. Just stop right there. Take a second and think about who you're talking about. Nick Stokes."

David stopped, took a deep breath and let it out with a defeated sigh. "You're right. Nick has no reason to tell Ecklie…I'll just get ribbed about this 'til the new millennium."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled close. "See, it's not as bad as you thought."

"That's debatable." He looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. "What are you wearing?"

She grinned sexily up at him as his hands smoothed down her back and under the shirt she'd borrowed to grab her naked ass cheeks.

"Okay. Now it's official."

"What? I'm just too irresistible?"

"No. You wear too much damn clothing!"


End file.
